laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wives of Wrath
"We yearn to serve you Gabriel, whatever could we do to bring a smile to your face?" - Drysi talking on behalf of the Wives of Wrath The Wives of Wrath are a group of beautiful and sexy immortally young women who all married Gabriel, Lord of Wrath. Ideology The wives are unfathomably loyal to Gabriel acting as his royal guard and his elite army. Each one of them is willing to die to make him happy. They have all married Gabriel and during that ceremony their souls were bonded to his so that he would always be capable of bringing them back from the dead even if their souls were banished. Members Drysi Appearance Drysi is a very curvy dryad, even in comparison to the very curvy dryads of Tir Nan Og. Her skin is pale green, and her hair is an assortment of thin medium green vines with highlights of red and brown tinted vines. Her very limited clothing is made with dark green foliage and thin vines racing up her body covering the bare minimum as if she is wearing very revealing lingerie made of small leaves. Her outfit is held together by very few thick brown thorny vines squeezing her body tightly. Coiling up her left arm is a thick thorny vine that uncoils to be her main weapon a thorn whip. She often transforms into feral animals when on the battlefield and they tend to look like they too are made of foliage and vines. Biography Drysi was born shortly before the fall of Queen Titania. Like all dryads she was born when a plant was brought to life by the forest spirits guarding the woods, her plant was a small lush thorn bush. When she was born she felt the presence of the fairies of the island as most of her colony was killed by a squad sent out by the fairy queen. Shortly after returning home to find her colony dead Drysi set forth for the capital wanting revenge. Once she got to the capital the queen had been killed by foreigners. Drysi waited as the dryads settled things but grew unhappy with the fact that they were allowing the fairies to continue to stay on what was once just the dryad's island. Slowly her unhappiness turned to rage and after years she crew increasingly violent and began to plot out her revenge, a genocide. As she was on her way to begin she was approached from out of nowhere by an incredibly handsome devil, he introduced himself as Gabriel Lord of Wrath and offered to aid the attractive dryad on her mission to wipe the fairies off the face of the world. The two made their way across the island managing to kill every fairy on it before they were stopped by the reigning queen Willa of the dryads. As the island closed in around them Gabe grabbed the sexy dryad and teleported away as the very island attempted to capture them. Drysi was now in the planes of wrath in Gabe's palace, the two celebrated their recent success by having hot passionate sexy for days on end, by the end of the intimate session Drysi found herself craving Gabriel's touch and yearning to please him however she could. Shortly after arriving in his castle the two were wed and she became the unofficial leader of the Wives of Wrath. She led them on the battlefield using her thorny vine whip and her druidic powers often turning into ferocious animals to tear her opponents apart. Cleopatra Appearance Cleo, as she is affectionately known, is a short and voluptuous succubus with lilac skin with matching petite bat wings, and silver hair that falls in waves to just above her shoulders. She wears very little but what she does have on is made of sheer white clothing adorned with gold. She wears a golden headdress and heels and a belt with many dangling adornments that sway as she dances when casting. Cleo has no known weapon as she uses her body and voice to cast bardic spells. Biography Cleo was born shortly after Gabriel and began to worship him at a young age as they were both being trained by Lilith first hand. She fawned after Gabe for the majority of her young life trying as hard as she could to get him to notice her and bed her, but no matter how hard she tried he seemed to always over look her and bed every other female that moved. She continued to yearn for him for decades until they were travelling together in the planes of wrath where they were attacked by Tiamat. After Tiamat had killed their other party members and was lunging at Gabe, Cleo jumped in front taking the hit and allowing Gabriel to compel Tiamat. Gabriel healed Cleo and finally gave her what she wanted and made love to her right there on the battlefield as Tiamat watched. The two soon returned to the Plane of Lust and she became Gabriel's first wife. The duo now accompanied by the mind controlled Tiamat continued to adventure across Alighieri, Cleo in charge of keeping Tiamat under control. The trio continued to adventure until Gabriel was summoned by his father to become a barbarian, at that point she stayed in the Palace of Lust waiting till she could meet back up with her husband shortly before he became the Lord of Wrath, she and his other wives joined him in his new domain. At this point she choose not to compel Tiamat as she did not want to share his time with anyone who he didnt deem important enough to marry, this backfired and Tiamat impressed by his strength devoted her life to Gabriel and soon became another of his wives. Cleo admitted her mistakes and was forgiven accepting Tiamat as a sister wife. Cleo acts as one of Gabriel's chief advisers and helps the wives to rule properly when he is gone. Cleo attacks using bardic magic and uses her attractive body and beautiful voice to call upon the divine magic at her disposal. Kali Appearance Kali is a fit pride demon with navy skin and hooked feathered wings looking similar to a fallen angel like all pride demons but with a more feminine face. Her hair seems to float on the wind and looks as if its stands of gold. Once becoming devoted to Gabriel she discarded her androgynous robes and adopted a outfit that shows off a lot more of her feminine body, she used her psionic powers to bend rings of gold around her body covering the bare minimum as she had no need for armour choosing to distance herself from combat using her vast psionic powers from a distance. Biography Kali was born on the Plane of Pride and like all pride she sought a way to make her feel like she was better then the rest of them. Kali struggled to find this as even though she was very adapt at psionics her young age caused there to be many more demons far more skilled at it. As Kali continued her training she heard rumors that Gabriel the prince of two demon planes was travelling the island and heading to the Plane of Pride. Kali set out to find this devil, she came across him and requested he marry her as that would make the finest trophy she could imagine. Gabe denied this request as he refused to be a trophy. At this point Kali changed what she was wearing to better appease Gabe and offered to do what ever it took to please him. After years of traveling together and Gabriel slowly manipulating her Kali no longer just wanted to marry Gabe to show him off but also because she yearned for his touch and yearned to please him however she could. Gabe finally accepted her offer and married the pride demon. She continued to travel with Gabe until all of his wives were forced to leave his side and waited patiently until she could return to her beloved on the Planes of Wrath. Once there she was present for his coronation of Lord of Wrath after Samiel ascended to godhood. Kali stayed with the other Wives of Wrath as their husband went off on many adventures sometimes with or without them. Sheranee Appearance Sher, Gabriel's pet name for her, is an extremely fit rakshasa monk with beautiful orange fur and symmetrical patterning. She wears a white sarashi, leg and arm wraps, and a wrapped bottom, she wears a mantle and skirt over top of her bottoms. She tends to trim her facial fur as to achieve a more feminine face shape. Biography Gabriel came across Sher while he was adventuring on Akhila-Gama, he was impressed by her beuty but had no further plans then to capture rape and kill her. Upon meeting her he discovered that she was a hateful young woman and his plans changed as they adventure together, not only was she aggressive in bed but she was also a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. Gabriel decided to continue adventuring with her until he could mold her mind into a perfect wife, which at that point he took her home to his castle and married her. Sheranee quickly adapted to the ways of the Wives of Wrath and became a valuable member of them on the battlefield using no weapon but her natural claws. Sisial Appearance Sisi is a beautiful drow with long white hair that goes to her lower back with a bun on the top, she has grayish purple skin with beautiful white tattoos on her face and down her right arm. She wears a full body black fishnet suit with a peice of black material covering her vagina and a strap top. On her left arm she wears a golden ornate claw, and on her left wrist she has a golden band where an ethereal chain links her to her spell book. Draped across her arms and dragging behind her is a large cloak made of bat fur. Biography Sisial was born eons before Gabriel on the continent of Bretton where she was quickly able to climb the royal latter eventually murdering off the old queen and replacing her. Even as the new queen she couldn't stop the king from agreeing to help murder a powerful orc general named Thokk Fleshripper. Sisi knew this was a grave mistake and departed the continent immediately heading towards another drow colony on Unitas. Once she arrived in Unitas she made way to the drow colony and again began climbing the ranks of nobility until she was close to becoming queen once again before the current kings sister made her presence known, it was the queen Sisi had usurped. Sisi had fallen for her trap, the old queen banished Sisi to a timeless dimension where she waited patiently planning her revenge. One day a whole ripped open in the dimension and Sisi slipped out. Sisi wasted no time in finding what was left of the drow but find very little left and decided not to waste her time on them. She went out in search of power and ended up in Alighieri, where she came across Gabriel as he was on the hunt for her. Gabriel offered her her hearts desire for her loyalty and hand in marriage. Sisi accepted with the plan to betray Gabe, but during their mission to get an ancient old demon spell book and teach her the ways of a wizard he was able to get his claws in her mind and twist her to love him with undying loyalty. By the time they returned the two were to be wed and she became a valuable wife and advisor to the Lord of Wrath. She even kept an eye out for any young immortal women that Gabe would potentially want to make his wife. Sisi is a powerful sorcerer capable of casting deadly ancient spells from her book that is tethered to her wrist via magic. Tiamat Appearance Tiamat has scarlet skin and large scarlet demon wings. She has a large muscular build but maintains a feminine silhouette, her head is adorned with a burgundy and silver headband that sits between her large dark grey thorns. When she was adventuring on her own she wore steel plate armour but Gabe traded that out for a sleeker more risque armour made of burgundy and black leather with a generous amount of steel plating. She keeps her long raven black hair in a loose braid adorned with a steel spiky rink at the end. She carries around with her a giant double sided black demonic battle ax. Biography Tiamat was born for battle and enjoyed her early life rampaging across the battlefields in the Plane of Wrath. One day while she was out slaughtering she came across a small group of weaklings and began to butcher them, as she lunged at what appeared to be their leader the only other living one a small girl took the hit. Their leader cast a spell on her compelling her to do his biding. She soon learned that she was being compelled by Gabriel son of her lord Samiel, at first she thought he was a pathetic heir relying on magic. Gabriel gave her the pet name Tia and under his control he used her as a weapon and a sexual plaything doing what ever he wanted to her body. Eventually she came to respect his magic but still though of him as a weakling. She was sent back to the Palace of Lust with his wives and Cleo began to enchant her to keep control, eventually she was sent with the wives to help Gabriel, and Cleo broke the enchantments purposefully. Tiamat saw the new Gabriel and in their years apart he had changed he no longer used magic instead he had become a massive sexy mountain of muscle. Tia watched him fight and instantly she was obsessed with him, his strength was unlike anything she had ever seen. She dropped to her knees and and swore her loyalty and told him he no longer needed to compel her as she would do what ever it took to please her new lord. Gabriel rewarded her fealty by marrying the wrath demon and she became his most blood thirsty wife springing into battle at every opportunity. Her ferocity on the battlefield often made it hard for anyone to direct her including Drysi except for Gabe. Tsu Appearance Tsu is a beautiful naiad with a lithe build, she has long hair that is worn in a large thick braid that starts at her hairline and ends near the floor in a fish tail design. Her skin is pale blue with a shimmer to it, and her hair ranges from aqua green through blue to violet. She wears a tight white dress shirt tied under her breast that appears to be wet at all time, she wears blue jeans with her left leg cut off just above the thigh. She also wears a pirate jacket, boots, and a sash belt. She carries around Caspian Nimison's elegant rapier and uses it to slay her enemies. Biography Tsu was a very young woman when Caspian and Namida Nimidottir left Amphitrite off on their adventure. The two children of their god never returned. At first things were fine but after Nimiane died and her son replaced her as the new sea god things changed. Without a god who favoured them living on the material plane the island was still a paradise but it was different and Tsu began to hate the new god, soon that hate turned into spite and Tsu left paradise island with a mission. Tsu arrived at the location that Caspian ascended at and dived deep down to the bottom of the ocean and found his rapier. When she resurfaced she began to taunt the god claiming that she would use his legendary blade to turn his ocean red with innocent blood. At that point a handsome muscular devil introduced himself as Gabriel, Lord of Wrath, he offered to help her turn the oceans red and she accepted. At first they started off as just travelling companions but eventually Tsu found herself wanting to be intimate with the demons as his charm slowly broke down her hard exterior, and they continued to adventure together until not only did she want to satisfy his sexual urges but she wanted to satisfy his every need. At this point Gabriel brought her back to his castle and made her one of his wives. Drysi quickly found a use for her on the battlefield as her speed and accuracy with her rapier made her a quick way to take out heavily guarded enemies by targeting their weakness. History The wives were left behind in the Palace of Lust with Gabriel's mother when Samiel came and took his son to the Plane of Wrath to begin his training as a barbarian. The were left there for years acting as an elite killing squad for Lilith until she began to worry for her son. She sent the Wives of Wrath to find he son and travel with him to make sure he was safe. By the time they found him he was already a fearsome barbarian and simple returned to their old position of following him around and obeying his ever word and satisfying his every need. The wives were sent out the day of Samiel's ascension to help keep control over the other demon lords to assure that only Samiel would ascend. After Samiel's ascension and Gabriel becoming Lord of Wrath the wives would assist him in ruling and often go on adventures with him in smaller groups. When Samiel ordered Gabriel to learn his third form of combat psionics, the girls spent one more night of intense passion with their husband before he departed. While he was gone the Wives of Wrath ruled in his place and any that questioned them were forced into one on one combat failing to usurp them. After Gabriel's return they continued their service to Gabriel during the war between Samiel and the Council of Light. At the end when it was clear that Samiel would loose Lilith abadoned her love out of self preservation, Gabriel's love for his wives had him escort them to his mother's palace in the Plane of Lust for safety. Gabe ended up stuck with them since after he left the Plane of Wrath it was sealed off by a power only matched by one being he had met before.